Snapes Niece
by AStarGazingGirl
Summary: Fred and Angelina are finally together! The problem is they are never alone! My first Fan Fic so please read!
1. Get him off our backs!

Just Get Him Off Our Backs  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any thing concerning them! However if the rights for it ever go up on EBay then I will definitely bid on them!!!  
  
Summary: After many years Fred and Angelina are finally together. The only problem is they are never alone.  
  
Fred's POV  
  
"Hey Angel, how about giving me some of your sugar?" I said as I saw my girlfriend walking up to me in the common room. Who would have thought it would have actually worked.  
  
"Ok sweetie," was Angelina's reply as bent down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. The moment was almost perfect. It would have been if my nosy twin would not have been staring at us like we were nuts. I mean I love my brother but really he needs to give us our space sometimes. He needs a life.  
  
"So are you two going to go to dinner or just stay here snogging all day?" Arghh!! George is getting to annoying to handle. Angel and I hardly have any time to ourselves! He is everywhere we are.  
  
"Well as appealing as that sounds we can't because we are never alone!" I shout at him. He really needs a girlfriend. That's when it hit me. Me and Angel need to get George a girlfriend! It would be perfect!  
  
"Angel," I whisper so George can't here me, "Do you want to get George out of our hair?"  
  
"Do I ever!" she whispered.  
  
"Well I have a plan. It's perfect all we have to do is get George a girlfriend."  
  
"Well that's easier said than done. I mean Katie and Oliver are together and Alicia and Lee can barely keep their hands off each other. Who does that leave? "  
  
"Hmm," I sit back thinking "Maybe we can get him someone from a different house. What about that 6th year in Ravenclaw. I think her name is Raina. She is about our age and I remember George saying she was cute."  
  
"Wait Raina Davis? Isn't she Snapes niece? Fred I want to get him out of our hair not set him up with the niece of Satan. It would be cruel!"  
  
"Well do you have a better idea? I mean come on they would be perfect for each other and maybe Snape will be ok with it."  
  
"Ha! That will be the day."  
  
"Hey you two lovebirds it's dinner time. Come on we have to go." my wonderful twin interrupts us yet again. If we don't set him up fast I will kill him.  
  
"We will be right down" I say as I give Angel a wink and whisper to her "The plan starts tonight."  
  
Well that is the 1st chapter of my little fan fic. I hope you like it (especially you Raina!) Review if you want. Flames are ok too and I actually expect to get a lot so just do whatever you feel like. 


	2. What does Raina think of this?

Snapes niece  
  
Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling do you actually think I would write this crap?  
  
Raina's POV  
  
Oh my gosh! Fred and George Weasley are so cute. I mean I love redheads. It's too bad Fred has Angelina already. Hmm I wonder if I could ever snag George.  
  
"Yo Raina! Come on it's time for dinner. We don't wanna be late!" my friend Cho's voice pulls me from my thoughts. She is always getting on my case for day dreaming. It's not my fault that I have a short attention span. Oh well I guess I should listen to her and go down to dinner. Who knows maybe I will see Fred and George. That would be cool but I don't want to see my uncle Severus. He is to over protective of me. He would flip if he found out about my crush on the Weasley twins. He would kill them.  
  
"Raina watch out" yelled Cho but it was too late. I ran head first into none other than George Weasley.  
  
"Sorry," I say stumbling for words. He is more beautiful in person. "I wasn't paying attention to the halls."  
  
George looked down at me (he is quite a bit taller). "It's ok I wasn't paying attention either. You are Raina right?"  
  
"Yes" was my lame reply.  
  
"We have Potions together. Well I gotta run. Bye!" George knew my name! He actually talked to me. This has to be the greatest moment of my life.  
  
"Wow Raina maybe you do have a chance." Cho interrupted my wonderful thoughts. She has a bad habit of doing that.  
  
"Yeah maybe" I said thinking of how to get George to talk to me again. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Cho I am coming! Hold on a sec!"  
  
"Umm I am not Cho." the person who tapped my shoulder said. It was a boy and his voice sounded oddly familiar. I turned around and who was standing before me? None other than Fred Weasley and his girlfriend Angelina.  
  
"Oh I am sorry! I thought you were Cho dragging me away from my day dream again. Umm.What do you want?"  
  
"Well actually I have a question for you. Would you mind me setting you up with my brother George?" said Fred.  
  
Had he just said what I thought he did? I mean me with George Weasley? That was beyond my comprehension. Sure I have daydreams about it but for it to really happen. I mean I had to be dreaming again. Where was Cho when you need her?  
  
"Umm Raina? Listen if you don't want to I understand. But could you just give us an answer either way?" I wasn't dreaming! Fred had actually said he wanted to set me up with his brother.  
  
"Well sure I guess. Just let me know about the details."  
  
"What details?" said a cold voice behind me.  
  
"Oh! Uncle Severus! You scared me."  
  
"Raina what details?" his black eyes glinted with anger. I was glad I looked nothing like him. Thankfully I got my dad's brown hair and eyes. At least if the whole school knew he was my Uncle they couldn't tell by looks.  
  
"Well..Umm. Well Fred and Angelina were going to set me up with George." I said as sweetly as possible. At this point Fred and Angelina left quickly. I was all alone.  
  
"What did you just say? I will have no niece of mine dating a WEASLEY! It's just too much to handle. Raina I am going to inform you mother of this immediately! And if I ever hear of you and this Weasley riff raff hanging around together I will see that you are moved to Durmstang!"  
  
Wow that was a better reaction than I had hoped for. I knew he was going to be pissed but I thought at least he would have tried to expel Fred, George, and Angelina. Who knows maybe I will be able to get him to change his mind. I am his favorite niece after all.  
  
"Well Uncle Severus I have to go to dinner now. When you write mother please tell her hi from me and send her my love" I say with a smile. I can't wait to get to the Great hall and tell Cho what just happened. She will freak.  
  
**Ok that's two chapters down. I hope yall like it! Review if you want. All flames are welcome as well as thoughts or ideas. Oh by the way Raina is my friend who is obsessed with Fred and George! I hope you like it Raina!** 


	3. Cho and Snape deal

Snape's Niece  
  
Disclaimer: Well I still haven't seen it up on EBay so I sadly I still don't own it.  
  
Review of previous chapters: Fred and Angelina are sick of George always hanging around them so they decide to set him up with a Ravenclaw 6th year named Raina Davis. The only problem is she is Snape's niece!  
  
Cho's POV  
  
Where has that girl gone to? I just turned around for a second and Raina was missing! I mean she is sooo scatterbrained. I bet she forgot something in the common room. Oh well I will just go to dinner without her. Hopefully she doesn't get lost again.  
  
"Hey! Cho!" I hear my Quidditch captain Roger Davies call. "Are you ready for the game against Hufflepuff on Saturday?"  
  
"Yes." I say. The only thing Roger ever thinks about is Quidditch. I mean at least Oliver Wood took sometime off to hang out with Katie. Well I guess now that he plays for the Puddlemere Reserve he doesn't have to worry about being the captain. All he has to do is show up and stop goals.  
  
"Well good. They have a damn good team this year and if we don't work hard then we will never win the cup. I just hope that their new captain isn't any thing like Marcus Flint. He was brutal."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well we are going to win this year. Ever since Flint is gone Slytherin has went down the tubes. Are only real opponents are Gryffindor. Angelina is a good captain and she knows how to work them hard."  
  
"I know it's a wonder any of them are still alive. She is worse than Wood from what I hear. Well she does have Fred to calm her down I guess."  
  
Roger and I talked a little more about Quidditch but then just as suddenly as I had lost her Raina showed up again.  
  
"Oh my GOSH!!! You will NEVER believe what just happened to me." she screamed.  
  
"Do I even want to know? Does it have to do with the twins again?" I reply  
  
"Well yes but it's not what you think. Fred wants to set me up with George! I mean isn't that great!"  
  
"Wow that is cool but what about your uncle? I mean he hates the twins."  
  
"I will figure out something. It will be ok. I mean he can't control my life."  
  
Yeah, I thought well he does. Raina is one of my best friends but she can be a pushover sometimes. I mean she gives into everyone. Who knows though maybe this time it will work out for the best.  
  
"Well tell me more!" I say to her. She just stopped. Typical Raina.  
  
"Well there isn't much more to tell. Fred said he would get back to me. I mean me and George! This is like a dream come true!"  
  
Snape's POV  
  
Arghh my niece is annoying. I mean a Weasley. It's bad enough she is in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin. Now she wants to date a Weasley. Oh well she is my only niece. I guess I should be happy for her. But why a WEASLEY? I mean couldn't she have dated Draco Malfoy. He is a good kid. I mean even Potter would be better that a WEASLEY!  
  
"Severus are you feeling ok?" Professor Dumbledore invaded my thoughts.  
  
"Oh yes sir. It's just my niece seems to want to date a boy I do not approve of." I replied  
  
"Well in matters of the heart an outside opinion is usually disregarded. She will do what she wants whether it is good or bad for her."  
  
"I know Headmaster but I wish that I could do something about it."  
  
"Well Severus who is this boy?"  
  
"George Weasley" I say sulkingly.  
  
"George Weasley is a very respectable boy. I thought you were talking about Draco Malfoy. Now that boy is a bad seed. (AN: Sorry to Draco fans but I had to do it. I mean I like Draco but this will come into play in later chapters. Flame all you want.)  
  
So even the headmaster is against me. I have to come up with a plan.  
  
**I want at least 5 reviews if you want the next chapter. Flames don't count (but I will take them into consideration) Review if you really wanna but I don't wanna force you too. I hope you like it and don't worry George and Raina will have a date soon.!** 


	4. Did he say YES?

Snapes niece  
  
Disclaimer: Wait that's me. Only I own Harry Potter and bloody hell I look like a super model too. Wait this is just the Mirror of Erised? Damn. I guess I don't own Harry Potter. (  
  
Snapes POV  
  
"Okay class settle down!" I yell. These damn 5th years piss me off. Especially that Potter and his two little lovebird sidekicks Granger and Weasley. Those two make me sick! WEASLEY! I hate that name! Well at least Draco is in this class. He is my best student.  
  
"Today we are making sleeping potions. Now take out your ingredients and get to work!" I can't handle them anymore. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy may I have a word with you."  
  
Draco gets up and walks to my side.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asks  
  
"Well Draco it has come to my attention that my niece seems to want to date someone who I do not approve of. A Weasley to be exact."  
  
"Oh I see sir. But what does that have to do with me? I mean I hate the Weasley family as much as the next Deatheater but I don't see what I can do to help."  
  
"Well," I say, "I need someone to keep my nieces mind off that riff raff. You can help me there. Why don't you take her out on a date and make her see that you are a much better love interest than George Weasley."  
  
"Well sir as much as I would love to help you I have a girlfriend. I mean I don't think Pansy would appreciate me doing that."  
  
"Well I understand but just find a way to keep them apart. I trust you to do this form me."  
  
"I'll do my best sir." said Draco and with that he went back to his seat.  
  
Hmm maybe I could find someone else to get Raina together with. Maybe Crabbe or Goyle? No wait I mean I don't want my niece with a Weasley but I also don't want her with a cow. Hmm this is tough but I think I am up to the challenge. Maybe I will find something in the library to go on.  
  
Fred's POV  
  
"Hey George?" I yell  
  
"What?" he asks back.  
  
"Well I was just thinking that the Yule Ball is coming up."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well do you have a date yet?"  
  
"Well as flattered as I am to have someone as handsome as you ask me Fred I think I would rather go stag."  
  
"That is sick! You are the grossest one in our family."  
  
"This is coming from the one who ate worms growing up. Mmm that's not gross at all!"  
  
"Hey I was little then! But any ways what if I set you up with someone?"  
  
"Wait a minute! The last time you set me up with someone I went to the ball with Moaning Myrtle! I mean couldn't you have at least found someone that was alive?"  
  
"You two were cute together but that is beside the point. I found someone that is alive that would go with you! Her name is Raina Davis. She is in 6th year in Ravenclaw." As I said this Georges eyes lit up like it was Christmas. I have never seen him so happy in his life. Not even when we put dung bombs in Snapes office.  
  
"Raina Davis. You mean the one I have Potions with? (AN: I just remembered I put Raina in 6th year but George is in 7th so just assume he failed Potions and had to retake it this year.) She is HOT. Wait! Are you lying? Because if you are it's not funny! I mean I would rather go with Moaning Myrtle if this is just a joke.  
  
"To answer you questions yes the one you have potions with. Oh and by the way I think you should thank me for switching our names on the end of the year tests. If I wouldn't have then I would have been the one to fail and you would have never met Raina. As for question number two: No I am mot lying and to tell you the truth I think Raina likes you too. You should ask her to the dance tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah I should." George said with I look for glee in his eyes.  
  
Coming to you at long last:  
  
Georges POV!!!!!  
  
OH MY GOSH! Riana Davis likes me! I mean RAINA DAVIS! I have liked her since I first saw her. With her chocolate brown eyes and hair you would never have guessed that she was Snapes niece. I mean she doesn't have that greasy black hair or the long nose. She is actually pretty! Ok I have to breathe. I have potions next class and I am gonna ask her to the ball.  
  
RIIIIIIIIING  
  
"Alright class you may leave." said Professor Binns but I was already out the door and on my way to Potions. When I got there Raina had already arrived. She was up front talking to Snape, who was staring at me with more disdain than usual. Hmm I hope Fred didn't put anymore dung bombs in his office.  
  
"Take a seat class." said Snape. I carefully chose the bench next to Rainas. She looked beautiful today but then again she always does. Ok well here goes.  
  
"Hey Raina?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah?" she replies.  
  
"Umm.Well umm..I was um wondering if may-"  
  
"Hey George, do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Rainas POV  
  
There I just did it! I just asked George Weasley to the Yule Ball with me. Oh my gosh what have I done?  
  
"Umm sure." I hear George say somewhere in the back oh my mind. Wait did he just say YES! I mean he actually said YES!  
  
**And so comes the end of another chapter. Want a preview of the next one. Ok here goes. Snape discovers his love for Madam Pince and spends all his free time in the library. Sadly all his hopes are foiled when it is found out that she is having a torrid love affair with none other than Fred Weasley! What does Angelina think about this? Well she has no time to think seeing as she is in love with Snape. Well Snape decides to get back at Madam Pince and now Angelina is pregnant. Oh and somewhere in there George and Raina will go to the Yule Ball together. Well now all that's left is for you to review!** 


	5. NOT AN ACTUALLY CHAP! JUST NOTES TO THE...

NOTES TO MY DEAR REVIEWERS  
  
  
  
Ashliegh: Yeah she is! But actually the real Raina is more obsessed than her story counter point if it is possible! LOL!  
  
Snwflakesweety: Yep Rupert is a hottie and thanks for your review. I am also a bid F/A shipper!  
  
Ari-Ana Zanne: Thanks for the review. I love your stories so much that I just feel special that you reviewed! Oh and I have worked to fix the spelling errors but I might still let a few slip (  
  
Cariel: Draco will be coming! Oh and I will definitely get some Ron and Hermione in there too. It's all coming!  
  
Margarita Mocha: OOO to you too. I don't even know what it means so hey oh well!  
  
Eurika-lee: I am SO glad you of all people liked the fic. Imean it is about you. Don't worry Snape will get better! (  
  
RachelGranger: Thanks for the review! I love F/A too!  
  
SailorV-Princess: You rock too! Thanks for the review! And yes I like deatheaters! I mean who doesn't? I can't wait to read you fic! 


	6. Chapter 5: Yall need to help me name the...

Snapes Niece  
  
Disclaimer: Well the voices in my head tell me I own Harry Potter. Does that count?  
  
AN: Sorry all but that lil preview I put up in last chapter was fake. I know it is crushing you all that Madam Pince and Fred are not going to get together but I am a F/A shipper! Sorry.  
  
Angelina's POV  
  
I have to hand it to Fred. He works fast. It hasn't even been a week since his brilliant plan and he has already got George and Raina semi together. He is good! Oh well the only problem is that the plan has turned on us. Instead of George leaving us aloe all he does is talk about Raina. Well maybe after the Yule Ball he will spend more time with her and less with me and my charming boyfriend!  
  
"Angelina do you wanna go for a walk?" I hear Fred say. It was a rare moment when George wasn't at our side talking our ears off.  
  
"Umm sure. Let me just grab my cloak." I say as I get my cloak from my dorm. "Ok I am ready now."  
  
Fred and I made our way slowly down to the lake. It was just barely dusk and the sky was turning a deep golden red color. It was beautiful.  
  
"So what do you think of the plan. I mean it's going better than expected. Raina even asked George to the dance. I wasn't expecting that." leave it to Fred to ruin a perfect romantic moment. I swear!  
  
"Yeah that is good! But maybe we could just talk about us for a while. I mean the Yule Ball is coming up. And after that we only have a few months and we are done with school forever! I mean what do you want to do with you life?"  
  
"Well I have never really thought about it. Me and George were always gonna start a joke shop and get an apartment together. But now I have you and I don't wanna come home George every night. I want you."  
  
Wow maybe Fred can be romantic. With that I take him in my arms and kiss him softly on the lips. When the kiss breaks I just stare deep into his eyes. I see my future with him and I know we will always be together.  
  
Snapes POV  
  
Well I have been looking in the library for hours but I can't seem to find any spells to make a person fall out of love. I did however find a book on how to make two people realize that they are in love. Hmm maybe I could use the spell on Weasley and Granger. I mean they obviously like each other. Why can't they just let it show? Oh well. I better go check the book out.  
  
As I was walking to the desk someone ran into me. It was none other than Mr. George Weasley.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry sir." he said to me.  
  
"Next time keep your bloody eyes on where you are going!" I snap back.  
  
"Actually sir I was wondering if I could have a word with you. It's about Raina."  
  
"No! I don not like the idea of my only niece getting mixed up with riff raff like you. I do not approve of you taking her out in any way."  
  
Poor kid! I almost felt bad for him. I mean I have never seen anyone look so worried in there life. But then I realized this scum was taking out my niece! He deserved what he got.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Well Snape wants me to break up his little niece and the mudblood lovers brother. Well that should be pretty easy! I already have a plan. It's perfect. All I have to do is make a little Polyjuice Potion and I am all set. Pansy will never know what happed (and that's good because she has freakish upper body strength and hits like a son of a bitch). The Weasel and the Davis will be done for and I will get to keep my precious Pansy. It feels good to be evil.  
  
Raina's POV  
  
Wow! I am going to the Yule ball with a date! And the date is none other that George Weasley! I can't believe I asked him though. Normally I am shy. I must have been having an out of body experience. Whatever it was it worked though. The only problem is I don't have any dress robes! I never thought I would actually be going to the ball so I never got any. I mean last year I just stayed in my room and read the whole time. So anyway today Cho and I are going dress robe shopping.  
  
"I think that you should wear a green robe." Cho said. "It would bring out the flecks in your eyes. Besides green looks with your skin tone." I would just have to trust her on this one. I have never been all that good in the shopping area. I just got the standard black robes.  
  
"I guess," I say as I shuffle through the racks of robes at Gladrags Wizardwear. I didn't see any but Cho on the other hand already had two arms full.  
  
"Here try these on to start." She said handing me the colossal amount of robes. The first one she had picked was a sea foam green one with silver trim. It was very pretty but sadly it looked horrible on me. Cho thought so too.  
  
"I think that you need to go with more of a dark bottle green." she said.  
  
Well after hours of robe trying on I finally found the one. It was a deep bottle green with shimmery gold embroidery. The embroidery was of tiny flowers and it trimmed the bottom and the edges of the sleeves. It had a scoop neck. Even I had to admit that I looked good.  
  
"That's it! That's the one!" said Cho as I came out of the dressing room.  
  
"Well after four hours it had better be!" I said, "Can we go now?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
With that Cho and I left the store robe in hand. I had to admit that I was getting excited about this. I mean more than I already was. I was even looking forward to doing my hair up and putting on a little make up.  
  
"Hey isn't that Georges little brother over there?" I said to Cho as we went into The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.  
  
"Yeah it is and from the looks of it he and Hermione have finally gotten together."  
  
I must say it was true. Ron and Hermione were snogging like there was no tomorrow. I was about time though! I mean the whole school knew they liked each other.  
  
Snapes POV  
  
Damn it! Ron beat me to the chase! He actually asked out Granger! No I have no use for this silly little book any more. Oh well I will just send it back to the library.  
  
"Uncle Severus?" I heard Raina call me.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to know why you don't want me to date George"  
  
NOTES TO MY DEAR REVIEWERS!!  
  
Ashliegh: Sorry I probably should have said it was a joke at the end of last chap. I have a weird sense of humor. Oh well I hope you enjoyed any way.  
  
Margarita Mocha: Hey I am high on Dr. Pepper right now so I know what you go though! LOL. Well any ways I am glad you like the fic  
  
Poker X Alice: There was my Ron and Hermione! I will add a little more but I want to get some Raina George action first!  
  
** Well that's it for now folks! Sorry that this was about nothing really. I just needed a buffer to the Yule Ball. Oh by the way Snape will get better. He is just lonely (I might give him a love interest but I don't think it will be Madam Pince. If you have any suggestions put em in a review) Draco does have an evil plan and it will unfold soon. And that Fred Angelina scene wasn't just filler. Fred might just want to get closer to Angel (and no not sex he might propose) OH ALSO YOU GUYS NEED TO READ STORY FOR ALLI BY EURIKA-LEE. IT'S ALL ABOUT ME AND I LIKE IT. Ok with that said I am off to bed. It's 3 am here. Night all** 


	7. Chapter 6: The unknown plan

Snapes Niece  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my geometry class. Some people from the class will be making appearances in it such as Andy as well as Maggie! And of course Raina! (I hope this isn't Mary Sueish. None of these people are me. They are just my friends!)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it Ron and Hermione would have gotten together from the start! Since I don't we have to hope J.K puts it in there but hey we won't have to wait much longer! June 21st!!! But just so yall know I may not own Harry Potter but I do own Andy, Maggie, and Raina! I am keeping then hostage until I get reviews!  
  
Plea for help: How do yall get the bold and italics in your stories?  
  
Now on to the chapter!  
  
Dracos POV  
  
Well what can I say? When you are good you are good and I am definitely good! I have the Polyjuice ready to go! I even got some of Fred's hair. It was easy because Snape helped me a lot. I don't he wants me to be Fred though. He wants to break up Raina and George. Oh well, I am still good either way! Now all I have to do is go to Snapes office and get my instructions.  
  
(Cut to Snapes office)  
  
"So you understand the plan then?" Snape asks me.  
  
"Yes sir and I must say it is good. I just hope it works."  
  
"It better" was all he said as he waved me out of his office.  
  
I left as quickly as I could. Snape is scary sometimes and besides I had to go get Pansy. She gets mad when I don't spend every waking moment with her.  
  
NIGHT OF THE YULE BALL!!!!  
  
Rainas POV  
  
Oh my gosh! I hope I look ok. George and I are supposed to meet in an hour and I am a wreck! I still have to do my hair and make up. Well actually Cho has to do my hair. That is if she ever pulls herself away from the mirror. I don't understand why she has to take so long to get ready!  
  
"Raina stop pestering me!" she yells from across the room.  
  
"Hey I was just looking at you. Don't bite my head off!" I snap back.  
  
"Actually it's ok. I am done now so I can do your hair." I must say Cho looked good! She was wearing pale purple robes that set off her dark hair and eyes beautifully.  
  
"Well are you gonna sit down or not!" Cho interrupts my thoughts "I can't do your hair if you are standing!"  
  
Instead of arguing with her I sit as she charms my hair into soft curls. She adds a little gold glitter and sprays it with some muggle thing called hair spray. My hair is now stiff but what can I say. It looks good!  
  
As I was admiring myself in the mirror my other roommate, Maggie, came running in.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Have you guys seen my dress robes anywhere! I could have sworn I left them on the chair but now they are gone! I still have to do my hair too! AHHHHHHH!" she yelled.  
  
"Maggie calm down!" I say to her, "Your robes are on your bed. I had to move them so I could sit to get my hair done."  
  
"Oh I am sorry" she says and them she goes to the bathroom to change. When she comes out she is wearing a tomato red robe with silver butterflies on it. She looks really good.  
  
"Well guys I have to go meet Justin now. I will see you at the ball. You both look really good." She says as she leaves the room.  
  
"I guess Maggie is right" Cho says "We best be off!"  
  
This is it. In a few short minutes I will be dancing at the ball with George Weasley1  
  
Georges POV  
  
Wow I have got ten minutes till I have to meet Raina! I better get ready.  
  
"George! Why aren't you ready yet?" Fred asks me in an exasperated tone.  
  
"What do you mean why aren't you ready! I have TEN minutes. How long does it take?" I say back.  
  
"I have to agree with Fred on this one." Our roommate Andy says. "But I still think wizarding in evil."  
  
"Andy no one cares what you think!" I shout as I head to my dorm to "get ready". That boy is a weird one. I mean he is from a wizarding family yet he thinks we are evil. I just don't get it! Oh well Ginny gets it. She has had a crush on him after she got over the shock of her dearest Harry dating someone named Alli (ok that is Mary Sue! I had to put it in though! Sorry). I just hope he treats her good or I will beat him.  
  
"Well are you ready yet?" Fred calls from the common room.  
  
"Yes" I shout back. "Have Ginny and Andy left yet." That's another thing I don't get. If Andy thinks wizarding is evil then why is he going to the ball? It's probably just because of Ginny anyway!  
  
"Yes they have. Now let's GO!"  
  
"Fine" I am out the portrait hole and down to the kitchen in no time. I see Raina standing but the picture of the fruit and my breath is taken away. She is beautiful! Her hair is curled and it is shimmery like her dress. She looks like an angel.  
  
"Hi." I say to her softly "You look..um well you look beautiful."  
  
Rainas POV  
  
He thinks I look beautiful!! I can already feel myself blushing! Just then he bends down and kisses me on the cheek.  
  
"Well um.you um..look nice too." I stammer back.  
  
"Thanks" he says with a smile. He reaches out his arm and I take it. With that we are off to the ball!  
  
NOTES TO MY REVIEWERS!  
  
Cariel: Thanks for the review! Glad you like the Ron and Hermione action! There will be more coming up!  
  
Ashliegh: More Fred and Angelina to come! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Eurika: Yes you do rock! I hope that you like the geometry class thing! I loved writing Andy. I think I did a good job with him. And who cares if someone hates me!  
  
** And so the end of another chapter. I even got to the Yule Ball. I hope I am not being to Mary Sueish but if I am I don't really care! It's my story! Oh well I hope yall like it. Review if you want but I am not forcing anyone! I won't however let Andy Raina or Maggie go if you don't though! READ EURIKA-LEE'S STORY FOR ALLI! And by the way the real life Andy does think Harry Potter is evil!** 


	8. Chapter 7: The plan revealed! MUWAHAHA

Snapes Niece  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Harry Potter in my head!  
  
Well here it is at long last: THE YULE BALL!!!  
  
Freds POV  
  
Well I have done it! I have successfully got George away form me! Now I can spend sometime with my dearest Angelina. I have a big surprise planned for her tonight. I just hope she says yes.  
  
"Well are we going to just sit here all night or are we gonna dance?" Angelina asks as she grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor.  
  
Angelina looks absolutely radiant in her robes of silky white. They set off her rich mocha skin. She has added a lot of sliver jewelry and I hope she will add one more piece later tonight. I couldn't have wished for a more beautiful girlfriend. I love her so much.  
  
"Um Fred. are you ok? You have been staring into space for a long time now." Angelina cuts off my thought.  
  
"I was just thinking how beautiful you look. I mean it Angel. You look stunning."  
  
Angelinas POV  
  
Fred is so sweet sometimes! I mean he really is. I love him so much and he makes me feel so special.  
  
"Well you don't look too bad yourself mister." I say back. The truth was he did look very good. His robes were the exact blue of his eyes and he had spiked his hair the way I always liked it.  
  
"Hey look here come George and Raina." I say looking over Freds shoulder.  
  
Georges POV  
  
Wow! I am actually heading to the ball with Raina. I mean I didn't think I would actually get this far.  
  
"Hey look there are Fred and Angelina," Raina said, "Let's go say hi"  
  
"Ok" I say as we make our way over to the couple. Fred is looking nervous and I know why. He is finally going to propose to Angelina tonight. He has been planning it for weeks and I am the only one that knows. Well except for Angelina's family because he actually asked for permission to marry her like they did in the old days. His family was a little wary but they said yes. Now all Fred had to do was pop the question.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Angelina says, "You look nice."  
  
"Thanks so do you." I reply. "Well Raina wanna go dance?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
When Raina and I reach the floor a slow song starts playing. She looks a little nervous about it but she loops he hand around the back of my neck and we start swaying. Just as we are really getting into it Draco Malfoy cuts in.  
  
"Well looky here Weasel actually got himself a date! Oh and isn't she a pretty one too." Is what Malfoy said "I might just have to steal her form you for a bit."  
  
"Sod off Malfoy" was my reply but it didn't do much good. He had already pushed Raina away from me and was dancing off in another direction with her. She looked pissed but I couldn't do much about it so I gave her a little smile and went to sit down.  
  
Dracos POV  
  
Wow Polyjuice works well. I mean no one would think that isn't me out there dancing with Raina. Nope everyone thinks that I am the loveable Fred Weasley. Little do they know Fred is locked in a bathroom stall! HA HA HA! The plan is working beautifully. Now all I need to do is break up with Angelina and make my move on Raina. If all goes right then George will be forced to choose between me or Raina and we know how those Weasley's like to stick together. Unfortunately right now I am stuck listening to Ginny's date Andy talk about why Wizarding is wrong.  
  
"All I a saying is that it is truly wrong! I mean come on we use spells that could easily harm other people and we call it ok. What is the world coming too. I just wish I was a squib. Then I wouldn't have to deal with it." He says  
  
This kid is too much!  
  
"Listen pee brain if you hate wizarding so much why are you at a wizards ball eating wizards food and listening to wizards music?" I shout, "If you hate it so much leave!"  
  
"Well as much as I would like too I can't! I mean Ginny would kill me!" he says and them walks away. Sometimes I think he just does these speeches to get a rise out of people. Oh well on with the plan!  
  
"Angel darling could I talk to you for a moment?" I ask as sweetly as I can.  
  
Angelinas POV Ah my dear Fred awaits.  
  
"Ok," I say, "Why don't we go out to the gardens? It's so pretty this time of night!"  
  
As he leads the way out to the gardens I am thinking this is it! He is finally going to ask me to marry him! I mean I have known about it for weeks now! George is good at practical jokes but really bad at keeping secrets.  
  
"Well Angel we have been going out for a couple of years now and I just don't see us going anywhere. I mean I don't think I can see you any more. I love Raina."  
  
I couldn't believe what he had just said. I mean I wasted two years of my life with him! I loved him. It was all too much.  
  
"Fine if that's what you want you go and get it you slimy bastard! I hate you and I want you out of hear before I knock the living daylights out of you! You are the biggest asshole I have ever met!" that said I slumped to the ground crying. I mean how could he do that to me! Through it all though I still loved him. Something was not right here.  
  
Freds POV  
  
Well this is just great! Here I am sitting in a locked bathroom in nothing but my boxers! I am going to slaughter Malfoy when I get out of here! What kills me the most is I know his plan. I just hope I can get out of here before he gets to Angel and George! If he hurts them in any way I will kill the fucking bastard!  
  
Rainas POV  
  
Well I finally got out of the grasp of Malfoy. He is such a slimy git! I mean the boy is the poster child for badness! Oh well at least I get to see George again!  
  
"Hey sorry I didn't try to pull you away but I thought it would be better to just let him dance with you once. That way we wouldn't cause a scene." George says as I sit down beside him.  
  
"Yeah I understand. Hey where are Fred and Angelina?" I ask.  
  
"Oh they went out to the gardens. Let me let you in on a secret. Fred is going to propose to Angelina tonight! I mean my own brother is going to be engaged."  
  
"Wow. That is a big step but I think that they are perfect for each other! Hey look here comes Fred now."  
  
"Hey Raina, can I talk to you for a second?" Fred says when he reaches the table.  
  
"Sure I guess." I reply and Fred leads me over to an empty table.  
  
"Well Raina I have been thinking and I just thought you should know that I am in love with you."  
  
I couldn't even fathom what I had just heard  
  
Snapes POV  
  
Ahh the plan is working well! I just saw Miss Johnson leave the Great Hall looking rather frustrated as well as Draco lead my dear niece away from George! Now all I have to do is get back to my regular self and act as though nothing has happened!  
  
NOTES TO THE DEAR REVIEWERS!  
  
Oriencor: Glad you like the fic and sorry that it's not Oliver/Alicia but I like Katie  
  
Ashliegh: thanks for the review and the F/A will get better. Damn that Polyjuice!  
  
Eurika: Well now both the Weasley twins love you. Well sort of but still I know that you love both of them! Oh and thanks for updating Story for Alli! I am in love with it! You still RULE! Oh and I hope you like the Andy speech!  
  
**Well so ends another day in Raina land! It will get better yall I promise! Just keep reading and have a good day! Love you all review if you want and flames are encouraged seeing as I know I really piss yall off deep down! LOL! And as always READ STORY FOR ALLI BY EURIKA LEE!!!!**  
  
l l l l l l l l l l l V Hit the button! Leave a Review!!! 


	9. Chapter 8: The Plan Unravels

Snapes Niece  
  
Disclaimer: Do I even have to write these any more?  
  
Angelinas POV  
  
Oh my gosh! I hope Fred dies a very painful death! I mean how could he do something like this to me! I loved him! Oh well I will just have to move on I suppose.  
  
"Angelina what's wrong?" a voice form behind asks me. I turn around to see Katie and Oliver sitting on a bench. "Why aren't you at the ball with Fred?"  
  
"Because the stupid ass just broke up with me! He says that he loves that Raina girl he set George up with! I am going to kill him!" I say to her.  
  
"Umm, when did he break up with you?" Oliver asks.  
  
"Like fifteen minutes ago at the ball, why?" I ask back.  
  
"Well I just saw Fred run out of the bathroom like five minutes ago shouting something about how he is going to kill Malfoy and Snape. He was only in his knickers."  
  
Hmmm now that sounds a little strange even for Fred. Something is not right here. I better get back to the ball and see what's up.  
  
Freds POV  
  
I am going to kill Malfoy. I am going to kill Snape. I am going to kill them both but fist I have to find them! I see Angelina heading down the hall  
  
"Angel! Wait did Malfoy get to you yet? Did he?" I say to her.  
  
"What do you mean did Malfoy get to me? I don't want to see you! I hate you!" She said back.  
  
I just ran after that. I knew Malfoy got to her but there wasn't time to explain. I had to go kill Malfoy!  
  
Malfoys POV  
  
Ahh the look of shock on Rainas face is just so beautiful. I mean it's a Kodak moment! (What is Kodak by the way? I saw it on a muggle thing called a T.V but I never quite got it.)  
  
"Um, Fred I don't know what to say. I mean I like George and I want to be with him. Besides you love Angelina" said Raina  
  
"No I don't! I love you" I say in my most convincing heartfelt voice, "I just broke up with Angelina to be with you. If I can't have you then I don't want George to have you either. I will tell him that it is either me or you!"  
  
"Wait you can't do that! I like George a lot! Why are you being so cruel! You sound like Malfoy!" she says  
  
Georges POV  
  
Wow Raina looks really pissed! I mean whatever Fred told her had to be bad! If he hurt her I will hurt him too! I mean I have always had a crush on her but after tonight I see this really going somewhere!  
  
"George I need to talk to you." my twin says as he sits down beside me.  
  
"What about?" I say back.  
  
"Well the thing is I love Raina but she wants you. So I am here to say that it is either her or me! Take you pick." he says.  
  
I am in shock at this. I mean this is so unlike Fred. I mean he was going to propose to Angelina tonight! Why is he doing this now? I mean he knows I will pick him but I wonder why he is making me choose.  
  
"Fred you know I would pick you over any girl but what about Angelina?"  
  
Snapes POV  
  
Well the plan is looking good. I mean Raina looks in pure shock and so does George. Now all I have to do is perform a memory charm on Fred and all will be well! I am sooo good! Wait what is the commotion over there? Oh my gosh! Fred Weasley is here! I mean the real Fred Weasley! This is not good and he looks pissed.  
  
"Uncle Severus! Please tell me I am dreaming. Why are there two Fred Weasleys over there?" Raina asks me. She made her way over here after Malfoy was done with her.  
  
"Who knows?" I say back to her. "Why Raina what is wrong my dear. You look like you are about to burst into tears! Come let's go to my office and talk about it." I say as I lead her away from the Great Hall. "You go on ahead and I will meet you there."  
  
As Raina walks away I make my way back to the hall to get the plan back in order. This is going to be harder than it seems.  
  
Rainas POV  
  
This is all to strange! I mean I don't know what is going on and to tell you the truth I don't want to! Fred is an ass and I don't care who George picks! I am just sorry I ever got involved with the Weasley twins! I feel bad for Angelina too! I see her sitting in the hallway.  
  
"Hey do you wanna talk?" I ask.  
  
"Not to you!" she replies through tears.  
  
"Listen I don't know why you are mad at me but I didn't do anything wrong. Besides I think something is up in the Great Hall. There are two Fred Weasley's!"  
  
"Great that's just what the world needs!" she says. "Wait a minute was one of them only in boxers?"  
  
"Yeah why? I mean it's probably just Lee Jordan in a Polyjuice disguise." I say but Angelina is already halfway to the Great Hall. I decide not to follow and just head to my uncles office. Like I said before I am sorry I ever got involved with the Weasley twins!  
  
NOTE TO MY DEAR REVIEWERS!  
  
Eurika Lee: Well I am sorry Fred and George didn't duke it out for you. I hope you like it and I promise that it will get better! You still RULE!  
  
Ashliegh: Glad that you like the story and I couldn't resist Alli going to the ball with Harry! He is just too damn cut to pass up!  
  
Margarita Mocha: I am so glad that one of my fav authors reads my stories! Thanks for the review and glad u like the fic!  
  
**And so ends another chapter in Harry Potter Land! As always READ EURIKA LEE'S STORIE FOR ALLI! IT ROCKS! Well review if u like and have a nice day!** 


	10. Chap9:Who knew Snape could run that fast

Who knew Snape could run that fast?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and I am sick of denying it! J.K. Rowling stole the idea from me. It's really all mine! Ok so I am obviously lying but hey it's fun to pretend to own Harry Potter even if I don't.  
  
Now on with the chapter:  
  
Georges POV  
  
Ok this is getting a little weird. First Fred is going to propose to Angelina then Fred is in love with Raina and now Fred is in his boxers punching Fred. Someone must have spiked the punch because I am definitely seeing things. Wait now Snape is getting in on it? He is punching Fred in boxers. Fred in boxers is trying to punch Fred in clothes and Fred in clothes look as though he is going to puke.  
  
Dracos POV  
  
Oh shit the Polyjuice is wearing off! This is not good. In a minute I will be back to myself. Oops too late! I am Malfoy again and a very pissed George Weasley is about to hit me.  
  
CRACK  
  
And it's nighty night for Draco!  
  
Snapes POV  
  
Well it looks like Draco is out cold. Damn him I told him to drink the potion on the hour every hour. Now it's just me against the Weasley twins. I am bigger than them so I should be able to hurt them. Hmmm. If I could only get to my wand then I could get them off of me. Oh shit! Dumbledore is coming! I better run!  
  
Freds POV  
  
Arghh. Who knew Snape could run that fast the slimy git. Well at least he is off of me. Now all I have to do is get my robes back and find Angelina. I hope that she will see how much I love her.  
  
"Fred! Oh my gosh Fred are you ok? I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Angelina found me! I guess there is hope!  
  
"Angelina I don't need to forgive you! You need to forgive me. I should have explained what was going on when I saw you in the." I couldn't finish the sentence because she kissed me.  
  
"I love you." She whispered when the kiss broke.  
  
"I love you too Angel. You are my sun, moon and stars. Without you I am nothing so I was wondering," I said getting to one knee, "Will you marry me and make me the happiest person on earth?"  
  
"Yes!" was all she said as I reach into my robes that were still on Draco and placed the ring on her finger.  
  
Rainas POV  
  
"Uncle Severus are you OK?" I ask as I see my dear uncle bolting down the hall. Who knew he could run so fast.  
  
"Raina I have to leave! I need to get out of here before Dumbledore finds me!"  
  
"Well Uncle Severus he is already here. I let him in. I am sorry!" I say to my uncle. He looks extremely pissed so I figure I better leave.  
  
"Well I am just gonna head back to Ravenclaw now. Goodbye." I say as I am about to leave.  
  
"Miss. Davis please stay for a moment." Oh great. Dumbledore needs me to stay.  
  
"Yes sir." I say as I head back into my uncles office and take a seat.  
  
NOTES TO MY DEAR REVIEWERS:  
  
Eurika: I am so sad Story for Alli is finished but at least I got to kiss Harry! I LOVE HARRY!!! I promise George won't leave you! Malfoy is mean! Computers do suck!  
  
Ruby (my dear lil sis): I know I am the greatest big sister ever! Glad you like the story!  
  
Ashliegh: Glad you like the fic! Fred should always be in boxers! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Margarita Mocha: Thank you for the review and I am glad that you like the fic!  
  
**Well all it's almost over! I figure one more chapter and possibly an epilogue and then it's over. Don't worry I will get George and Raina together so it will be ok! I hate suspense so I figured I would just tell yall! Review if you like and have a fantastic day!** PS: Sorry it's so short but my next chapter will be longer! I pinky swear! 


	11. Chapter 10: Muriel

Well this it! The last chapter then it's done. I can't believe it! I am in the process of writing a Ron and Hermione fic that inter loops with this one so keep a look out. It's gonna be called "Well FINALLY!" and it will be filled to the brim with Ron and Hermione goodness.  
  
Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling and I do own Harry Potter. (I am only joking so J.K. if you read this please don't sue me!)  
  
And the last chapter starts with (drum roll please):  
  
Snapes POV  
  
"Severus I trust that you can explain your self?" says Dumbledore looking quite curious to see what I have to say.  
  
"Well sir," I begin, "It all started when I found out that Raina was going on a date with George Weasley. I didn't want that to happen so Draco Malfoy and I thought up plan to break them up and Fred and Angelina up too. The plan backfired though because Fred got away and Draco didn't finish the Polyjuice potion. Damn that Polyjuice potion!"  
  
"Why did you want to break up Fred and Angelina too?" Raina jumps in looking quite pissed. "I understand the me and George thing even though you were a complete idiot to try it but I don't get Fred and Angelina."  
  
"Well Raina Draco likes Angelina so he thought with Fred out of the picture he could swoop in. I would also refrain form calling me an idiot seeing as I am you uncle." I say back.  
  
"Well Severus if the shoe fits. I must say that you did act like an idiot as did Mr. Malfoy. I will deal with him later however." Dumbledore says.  
  
"I am so sorry sir. I know what I did was wrong but please don't fire me! I need this job!" this is just great! I am going to lose my job and shame my family. What the hell was I thinking? I am a complete ass!  
  
"I do not plan to fire you," Dumbledore says "I do however believe that you own Raina an apology as well as the Weasleys and Miss. Johnson who from what I hear is soon to be Mrs. Weasley anyway. This is not the end of it however. You will not be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as promised and you along with Draco will be forced to sit through the end of the year festivities in nothing but your boxers seeing as you put Fred Weasley through the same fate. Oh also Fred, George, Raina, and Angelina will each give you a punishment of there own with in reason"  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well at least I have been working out. The boxer thing won't be that bad but I don't think I will be able to handle the four kid's punishments.  
  
Rainas POV: Well I must say Dumbledore is a cool! I mean I can punish my Uncle in any way I want to! I have the perfect thing too!  
  
"Professor Dumbledore if you don't mind I would like to give my Uncle his punishment now." I say  
  
"Yes of course go ahead Miss Davis. That's why I have asked you to stay." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well I want you to take some truth potions and let me ask you some questions in front of the school." This is perfect! I will get to embarrass him now!  
  
"Well Miss Davis I think that would be fine. You may leave now and find your young Mr. Weasley and explain what has happened." Dumbledore says.  
  
As I am leaving Uncle Severus's office I see George down the hall.  
  
"Raina are you ok?" he calls.  
  
"Yeah," I say, "But we need to talk."  
  
I explain to him what really happened. I notice that the glint in his eyes is back.  
  
Georges POV  
  
"I have the perfect thing! I am going to make him go through a detention of Professor McGonagall's. We all know what a hard ass she is." I tell Raina.  
  
"That's good! I almost wish I would have thought of it! I am going to make him take a truth potion and ask him really embarrassing questions in front of the school." Raina says.  
  
"Wow that is good too!" I say as I bend down and kiss her on the lips. Pretty soon we are in a broom closet snogging and I really can't think of Snape anymore.  
  
"Raina will you be my girlfriend?" I as we come up for air.  
  
"Yes!" is all she says and then it's back to snogging for both of us.  
  
Freds POV  
  
This is great! I get to make Snape do what ever I want him too! I love Dumbledore! I think I will make him sit with the Gryffindor supporters at the next Quidditch game and wear Gryffindor colors! I will have Ron and Hermione keep an eye on him to make sure he cheers!  
  
"Fred do you wanna go to the Three Broomsticks?" My fiancé asks?  
  
"Yeah," I say, "Maybe we will see Snape there and I can tell him his punishment. It's a doozy!"  
  
Angelinas POV  
  
"Oh you got it figured it out Freddykins?" I say to my He hates when I call him that! "I have mine figured out too! We can tell him together!"  
  
I am gonna make him give only Gryffindor points for a whole day and make him say one nice thing about every Gryffindor in the entire school. It can't be anything like "I like your shoes" either he has to really think about it! Oh and he has to wash his hair!  
  
"Well don't tell me what you are doing to him," Fred says "I want it to be a surprise and I won't tell you mine either."  
  
"Ok." I say as we head out the door to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
When Fred and I get to the Three Broomsticks we meet up with George and Raina. Raina already told Snape what she is making him do but George hasn't so he decides to tell him with me and Fred! A triple whammy! I bet he didn't expect this.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Fred says, "The three of us would like to have a word with you. We have your punishments ready."  
  
Snape looks like he is going to be sick but he just says "Fine on with them then."  
  
George goes first.  
  
"Well," he says, "I am making you serve a detention with Professor McGonagall."  
  
Snape looks shocked but he regains his composure and looks to Fred.  
  
"My punishment," Fred says, "is that you must wear Gryffindor colors and cheer for the Gryffindor team the next time they play Slytherin. I am making Ron and Hermione keep an eye on you!"  
  
Snape looks as though he is going to cry at the prospect of this so before he can speak I drop my bomb on him.  
  
"Well mine almost goes along with Freds," I say, "What I am making you do is only give Gryffindor students points for a whole day as well as you must say one nice thing about every Gryffindor in the school and it has to be something good not like 'oh nice shoes' and finally you have to wash your hair."  
  
Ok we have done it! We made a grown man cry. The three of us bolt before Snape kills us all but the look on his face will be locked in my mind forever. It was the look of sheer terror!  
  
And we end on: Snapes POV  
  
Well my punishments have been doled out and I must say those kids are bad! The worst one was washing my hair so far. Cheering for Gryffindor was pretty bad too though but sadly I have more coming. Raina is giving my questioning today and I have my detention with McGonagall. Lord knows what she will make me do!  
  
"Well Uncle Severus are you ready?" Raina asks sweetly to me "I have your potion right here so let's go to the Great Hall and begin!"  
  
"Fine!" I snap back as I make my way up to the Hall. All the students are already there including Draco who has a big black eye from Pansy. He was right she can hit like a son of a bitch.  
  
"Well students as you all know Professor Snape is going to have a question and answer session for all of you to hear" Dumbledore says. "Let's get started."  
  
I drink the potion and Raina begins the questioning.  
  
"Ok Uncle Severus what is you middle name?" she asks.  
  
Damn it she knows what it is why is she asking me.  
  
"Muriel" I say before I can stop myself. The entire school is doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Ok now do you have a crush on anyone?" "Yes" I say. This is too much!  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Madame Pince"  
  
Oh great this is lovely!  
  
"Why do you hate Gryffindor house?"  
  
"I wanted to be in Gryffindor but the damn sorting hat said I would be a better Slytherin."  
  
Oh no! This can't be happening.  
  
"Ok hmm.Oh I have always wondered why you hate Harry Potter so much. Would you like to explain?"  
  
"Well you see" I start "I was in love with his mom but stupid old James Potter had to get to her first so she married him!"  
  
This is too much!  
  
"Do you like Professor Mc Gonagall?"  
  
Why did she have to ask me that? I mean I have a detention with her tonight.  
  
"No! I think that she is an old bat who needs to get a life!"  
  
Great now my detention will be twice as nasty!  
  
"Ok I am feeling nice so this is the last question: Why don't you want me and George together?"  
  
"I don't care if you to are together or not I just needed to complain about something so I chose that!" Great now I have given them my blessing.  
  
"That's all uncle. You can sit down." Raina says as she walks off to George. He smiles at me and I realize that things could be worse.  
  
"So you think I am an old bat do you?" Mc Gonagall says.  
  
Shit I guess I spoke too soon!  
  
THE END!  
  
Holy cow I did it! I have finished the fic. Well I may write an epilogue if yall want it so say if you do or not. All that is left is :  
  
NOTES TO MY DEAR REVIEWERS!  
  
Ruby: Hey maybe I will write a fic about you. We will just have to see!  
  
Margarita Mocha: Yeah it is cool that my lil sis reads the story! Glad you like the fic!  
  
Ashliegh: Well the Polyjuice is all gone now! YAY!! I hope that you like the end!  
  
Eurika Lee: Well there you have it! You are officially dating a Weasley twin! YAY!!!!!  
  
Cariel: Well this is a bit longer! I hope that you like it! Thanks for reviewing  
  
All of you reviewers are awesome and I love you all! You make writing the story worth it! I hope that you liked to read it as much as I liked to write it and if you want and epilogue I have one mad up so just ask! 


	12. Epilogue

Snapes Niece: Epilogue  
  
Well all this is really it! I did decide to write an epilogue because I am writing a sequel. Well this is gonna be short so here goes.  
  
Raina's POV  
  
Well the school year is finally over and it's off to my uncle's house for the summer. My parents decided to go on a trip to Egypt for some alone time. I am away at school for 10 months how much more alone time do they need? Oh well at least I talked Uncle Severus into letting George come over for like the whole summer. It should be fun and hopefully my uncle won't kill George.  
  
NOTES TO MY DEAR REVIEWERS:  
  
Eurika: The sequel should be up as you read this! YAY! Now I want mine for Story for Alli!!!  
  
Ashliegh: Glad you liked the chapter and I thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!  
  
Ruby: Hmmm I like the sound of you and Dumbledore. He is only like 135 years older. Can we say Michael Douglas!  
  
**Like I said it's short. Basically it's just a pre cursor to Snapes Niece 2. I think the working title for it will be A Summer at Snapes. Well sorry this is so short! I should have the other story started tonight! I hope that yall like it!** 


End file.
